


let us walk with each other in perfect harmony

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is Love Actually, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, SO, Too much fluff, and christmas carols, bc santa langerie is fucking hot, but he'll hear it with louis bc he loves louis, harry hates the cold, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Can you believe it's been a year?" Louis asks softly, his eyes turning soft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nods softly as well, smiling even more. "Feels like more, though. With you it always feels like I'm running out of time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that such a bad thing?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry shakes his head, grinning at Louis. "No… that just means I have many memorable moments with you. Time goes quickly when you're having fun, doesn't it?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>OR: it's louis's and harry's first christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	let us walk with each other in perfect harmony

**Author's Note:**

> soo this was written for the AIWFCILA thingy and it's my first christmas fic so ahhhh

He can't believe what's in front of him right now. Sure, it's not that unusual or atypical, and he _did_ wake up due to the loud string of curses and thuds Louis has been letting out all morning, but it's their first Christmas and he thought he'd know what to expect from Louis. He would have never guessed this.

Harry's arms are crossed in front of his chest and he has a smirk on his red face, reddened even more by the second from trying to contain his laughter. "Lou, darling, what are you doing?"

"I am- _shit, motherfucker-_ setting up this," he starts to wobble a bit, and Harry would've gone to stabilize the chair Louis's standing on but _it's so funny_ , "this _star_."

"You do realize it's not an authentic star, right?"

"Harold, I believe it's the time you shut the _fuck_ up," Louis grumbles as he "carefully" makes his way down the set of stairs once he's settled the star- which, really, is a picture of Zayn. It's leaning - not that Harry notices - and he would have told Louis beforehand - not that it has been noticeable for quite a while - if it wasn't for Louis's - hilarious - tantrums whenever he does something wrong. Louis finally reaches the last step of the ladder and he calls out "Haz!" to draw Harry in. Harry grins and grabs him by the waist, gives him a twirl and settles him down on the floor, letting him go with a soft kiss on the forehead.

"That's so dumb," Louis murmurs softly, cheeks and nose red as he leans against Harry.

"Mm, agreed," Harry's mouth is pressed against the soft fabric of Louis's beanie and he can feel the fluffy strands enter his mouth unprecedentedly. It's so fucking gross but he's comfortable there, with his arms wrapped around Louis's small body, fitting him against himself as if he was the puzzle piece whose form corresponded with his own perfectly. It may be the unknown quantity of caffeine in the hot cocoa he drank this morning, but Harry thinks this moment's magical. "Why do we keep doing it, then?"

Louis turns his head a bit to press a kiss on the side of Harry's mouth. "Because you have a stupid hero complex that I just feel obligated to satisfy."

Harry lets out a loud laugh. "Don't you think it's because you have a damsel-in-distress complex instead?"

"Jesus, Harry, what is this, an interrogation?" Louis snaps but the smile on his lips tells him off. "Stop it with the questions, all you've said to me today consists of questions."

"That's so untrue!" They're swinging back and forth now, slowly, sweetly, and Harry thinks he hears Louis hum softly in synch. "Just now I said something that's not a question. And I said I agreed a bit earlier. And, this. Not a question, darling."

"Honey," Louis now turns around and cups Harry's face with his hands, leaning in to kiss him softly, chastely. "If I say all you've said are questions, then all you've said are questions."

Harry can't control his laughter at that and buries his head in the junction of Louis's neck, his warm breath fanning on Louis's skin in a way that makes goosebumps rise. "Yes, sir."

Louis giggles at that and after murmuring "that's the first time coming from you; I've been the one saying that lately" he tilts Harry's head up and kisses him, this time a bit more intimately, more deeply. There's no electric spark like in the movies, moreso because it's really fucking cold so their lips are chapped and frozen, but the heat between them is more than enough to warm them up. They kiss languidly, savoring the way the other tastes and feels in their grasp, sharing breaths and time. Louis stands on his tippy toes to lessen Harry's crouch, and with Harry's hands moving to his cheeks, thumbs caressing softly in circular motions, Louis feels in heaven.

They both part after a while, when they've both are certain they've run out of breath. It isn't their longest kiss, definitely not their dirtiest one, but it was filled with so much depth and emotions and _memories_ , it actually seemed eternal. They're both staring at one another now, grinning widely as their eyes crinkle at the sides.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Louis asks softly, his eyes turning soft.

Harry nods softly as well, smiling even more. "Feels like more, though. With you it always feels like I'm running out of time."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Harry shakes his head, grinning at Louis. "No… that just means I have many memorable moments with you. Time goes quickly when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

Louis giggles and lets out an _idiot_ under his breath, drawing him in closer and closer, lips so anxious to meet one another with breaths exhaled harshly in anticipation, but all of it goes to hell when a low harsh noise interrupted their brushing kiss.

_Da da da da dan… dan dan!_

Both of them separate quickly and look at the door with harsh intent; however, Louis's is more of a puzzled one whilst Harry's is more of a predatory one.

"D'you know who that is?" Harry asks Louis, starting to walk towards the door but falters a bit when Louis shakes his head.

"Could it be one of the lads?" Louis murmurs, mostly to himself as he gets nearer the door, trying to find some logical explanation.

"Nah," Harry shoots down, staying close to Louis with an arm wrapped around his waist. "Niall took Zayn to Ireland to spend some quality time with the in-laws, and Liam's all the way over in Wolverhampton."

"Oh," Louis gasps softly, "then who in the world-"

Immediately after opening the door they're blasted with the two things Harry hates most in the world: too-preppy people and Christmas carols.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

Harry's hand's on the door faster than they can even _think_ about singing another tune, and he would have slammed it in their faces if it weren't for one thing- Louis's elated giggle.

Louis's smiling excitedly at them and he's cuddling Harry now, his head leaning on Harry's shoulder as he twines his arm with his own. He's looking at him now, Harry's aware, but he firmly keeps his gaze forward, trying to see if he can maybe intimidate the carolers into leaving their place in a haste. Possibly with one of them screaming _you're a monster, a monster!_ as they run but that's just a bonus.

It doesn't work.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"

Louis sings softly along them, his voice sounding much better than those of the carolers. Harry's sure he'd love the jingles if they were sung by Louis, always by Louis. He's always the only exception.

"Haz, this is wonderful," Louis's eyes are crinkled by the sides, the nose following the scrunched-up demeanor, all followed suit by a wide grin that showcases his crooked bottom teeth. Harry falls a bit more in love.

"Sure," he says for Louis's sake. And for Louis's sake alone, he doesn't burst into flames in the next four songs.

The carolers leave, handing Louis a CD of their covers and wishing them a "joyful, ever so wonderfully, merry merry very merry Christmas!". Louis takes it all in lovingly, a bit dazzled by their appearance, while Harry's standing by his side with a poorly concealed scowl on his face.

Louis soon after walks towards their room. "I always forget that you hate Christmas songs."

"I don't _hate_ them-"

"Need I remind you of how we meet, babe?" Louis hollers and, well, yeah, that's the ultimate trump card.

_"Why would you give this to me?" Harry's never ending torment was only reiterated by the present Zayn gave him on Christmas day. "What wrong have I ever done to you?"_

_Niall laughed. "Oh, c'mon, H. Everyone loves a good ol' Christmas jingle!"_

_"Not him, though," Zayn clarified him. "Harry hates Christmas songs."_

_"I don't_ hate _them," there's a bit of noise coming from next door so Harry raised his voice. "Christmas songs are just really fucking stupid, and overrated, and cliché, and really fucking stupid."_

_"Yeah, well, you're really fucking stupid," Harry heard a thin voice behind him snarl and when he turned around, he met the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life._

_"I-I, what?" Zayn and Niall were sniggering but he couldn't care less because_ damn _this guy was fucking beautiful. He was small, really petite, and his facial features were pixie-like, and his hair was fluffy, and he was overall gorgeous._

_"I happen to love Christmas songs. What are you gonna do about that, stud?" The beauty stepped up in his personal bubble - Harry only hoped that it was to kiss him, but alas that's not the case - and poked his chest harshly with every word, enunciating more clearly, emphasizing on it all._

_Harry smirked at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to take you out on a date."_

_The beauty's cheeks tinged red and he bore a bashful countenance. "Oh, really?" With that he turned around, letting Harry admire his wonderful, out-of-this-world, ethereal bum. "We'll see about that."_

_Harry's left standing there, with Niall and Zayn laughing at him openly as he kept staring at the door where his new neighbor was residing… and putting on a CD of the Christmas classics at full volume. He was so fucked._

"Okay, maybe I do hate 'em a bit," Harry admits and heads to their room as well to find Louis wrapping up the remaining two presents they got their mums. He sits beside him and wraps his arms around him, holding him close to give him a kiss on the cheek. "But you went out with me, nevertheless."

_It was that exact same day. Harry was still reeling from his encounter with the pixie beauty, but he was now alone. Zayn and Niall left around half an hour ago because it was six-thirty and they wanted to "decorate their gingerbread house"… they just really wanted to fuck._

_Harry was preparing hot cocoa for himself and put in_ Love Actually _when he heard a knock on the door. Harry looked up a bit confused but still went and opened the door, muttering "I swear to god, Niall, if you came here to let me taste Zayn's jizz I will murder- oh"._

 _"Yeah,_ oh _," the beauty repeated. "Who's Zayn? Should I be worried? Are you not monogamous? Because, that's cool but that ain't gonna roll with me, stud."_

_"M-Monogamous?" Harry's still processing that his beautiful neighbor was there. "What?"_

_"Well, you did say you were going to take me out on a date. Was that all smack talk or are we doing something here?" The neighbor extended his arm and grabbed Harry's hand to shake it. "'M Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you. You're cute, and I smell hot cocoa."_

_With that he made his way inside not only his apartment but also his heart._

"Yeah, well, you _were_ cute," Louis murmurs with a piece of tape between his lips so it comes out muffled. "Now help me wrap this!"

They both wrap the presents for three hours - it would've been less, much less if Harry had wrapped it all himself but Louis was there, and wherever Louis is disaster ensues; Harry almost had to go out and buy new presents - and kiss for a while. Harry makes them dinner, they eat, and prepare _Love Actually_. They've decided they want to make it a tradition, since it was what they did on the first day they met.

However, the plans change a bit when Louis realizes it's snowing outside.

"Haz, look, look!" Louis squeals and pokes the window harshly various times. "It's _snowing_ , we gotta go out and make snowmen and snow angels and other cool snow shit!"

"But I don't like the cold very much" the words are left hanging in the air because Louis's already up and moving, probably searching for sweaters they can both wear.

And he's right. Louis comes out wearing a long white sweater with a gingerbread man on it that says _eat me_ and throws Harry a long dark blue sweater that he knows says _First we'll make snow angels for two hours, then we'll go ice skating, then we'll eat a whole lot of Tollhouse Cookiedough as fast as we can and then we'll snuggle - Buddy the Elf_.

"Louuuu," Harry whines and Louis starts dragging him, fucking _dragging him_. Sometimes Harry's surprised at how much strength his tiny body has. "I don't like the cold."

"Well you better fucking love it, darling, 'cause we're going to do everything that sweater of yours says, with a couple of modifications," Louis's eyes are glinting and he's looking at Harry with a soft smile and Harry simply knows he's going to say yes to whatever he has planned. "We're going to make a snowman instead of going ice skating because I'll probably die if I go ice skating, and we're going to drink jello shots instead of eating Tollhouse Cookiedough because I know you hate that shit."

"That doesn't really sound-"

"And, if you have a wonderful time, maybe I will let you do what my sweater says instead of following that last one of yours," Louis cuts him off and suddenly Harry's feeling a lot more jolly.

"Let's go outside!" Harry yells and wraps his and Louis's scarf quickly while Louis later puts on both of their hand gloves.

When they step out of their house the chilly blasts hit them hard and Harry already wants to leave, but one look at Louis's scrunched up and gleeful face and, well, there's no place he'd rather be.

They first make snow angels. Louis's is all perfect and beautiful, while Harry's… well, Harry's is a fucking circle. Louis laughs all throughout and calls him "Circle Styles" for the following forty-two minutes.

After, they attempt to make a snowman. Key word: _attempt_. But somehow Louis gets in a snowball fight with the kids down the street and the kids kind of destroy their half snowman. Louis doesn't care because he's having fun destroying the neighbor kids, and Harry's just happy Louis's having fun. He tries to help him but when one of the hits backfire and somehow ends up on his own face, Louis kisses him various times and tells him "why don't you go take out the jello shots while I make the neighborhood kids cry, hm?". He's just too convincing.

About sixteen minutes later Louis comes inside covered in snow. He looks adorable, if Harry's honest. "You look adorable."

"Shut up and take a damn picture already," Louis orders and, well, who's Harry to refuse? Harry runs to get the camera from the kitchen and takes several pictures. The jello shots are on the coffee table in front of the TV, which has a Santa hat on one of the corners. Yeah, they're going to play the game.

Louis takes off all of his clothing except the fucking Santa Claus lingerie Harry got him for his birthday yesterday; a slick red and white set that accentuates his curves perfectly. It has fluffy white on the chest borders and hangs like a corset around the middle, lace panties with the same coloring to match and a set of knickers attached from the red hosiery to the panties. And, to top it all off, he's wearing white heels. Harry thinks he's salivating a bit.

"Aw, cat got your tongue, babe?" Louis mocks as he makes his way towards Harry slowly, sensually. When he arrives he sits on his lap heavily, making sure to press his bum and crotch firmly against Harry, who takes a deep and harsh breath at the pressure. "Why don't you go on up and try on what I got you for Christmas?"

Harry nods hastily and all but drops Louis on the side of the couch as he runs up, quick to search in his drawers for the set Louis got him.

It's a simple piece. Two bracer-like straps attached to a packet where Harry's dick goes. It's simple, yes, but it's so sexy even Harry himself stares at his reflection in shock. His muscles and tattoos are showcased, and he feels like a Magic Mike stripper.

When he gets to the living room he sees that Louis already downed three of the jello shots but he's not gone enough, not at all. Louis's eyes widen as they see Harry, and the latter can see his cock hardening in the lace panties as well as feel his own do the same at the sight.

They're not going to watch the movie.

Louis viciously attacks him, jumping into his arms and kissing him messily; dirtily. Harry's holding his thighs up around his waist and slams him against the wall, returning the snog. Louis moans from the hit and licks into Harry's mouth, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and hanging between their lips as Harry returns the favor, lifting one hand to tilt Louis's chin upward, involuntarily opening his mouth a bit more to Harry. It's mostly a sprawl of tongue and saliva, but the room is so hot and Louis's skin is so soft to the touch, and the lingerie fits him so well… it's too much, really.

"Bed, bed, now," Louis orders and Harry follows, clumsily stumbling to the bed. He throws Louis on it and takes a bit of time to look at Louis, already dazed and needy. Louis's having none of it, though, and he tugs on Harry's chain hard to force him to lean down and kisses him, desperately running his hands across his back and thrusting upward to meet Harry's cock with his own.

"Needy, aren't we?" Harry smirks against Louis's lips as he pushes his legs apart and separates from his lips, mouthing over Louis's body; he kisses Louis's neck and bites softly in some areas, then bites his collarbones because he loves how much Louis loves that, and places fleeting, saliva-stricken kisses all over Louis's stomach. Louis's moaning high and loud, muttering "Harry, fuck" too many times. His body feels as if it's on fire, and Harry's the bucket of water soothing the burn.

Harry purposefully ignores Louis's cock, which has Louis whining and trying to push Harry's head on top of it. "Stop," Harry growls and licks a broad stripe over Louis's lace-covered hole.

" _Harry_ ," Louis breathes out and spreads his legs further apart, already rotating his hips every now and then to get the sensation of Harry licking everywhere. Harry eventually stops him, of course, but at least he had his fun for a while.

Harry licks like he kisses; languidly, making sure to get everywhere. The lace provides a rough feeling but Louis wants to feel Harry's moist tongue, wet licks and hot breath directly over his hole.

"Haz, please, just _\- fuck_ ," Harry's bunched his panties in his hand, now, and Louis's already quivering in anticipation. Then, Harry drags his tongue over Louis's hole once, twice, thrice, all slow. After, though, he picks up the pace, rutting his hard cock against the bed side as he drags his tongue over Louis's hole repeatedly in synch with Louis's breathy pants and moans.

 _"Don't stop, c'mon,_ " Louis thinks he's rooting Harry on but, really, he's just challenging him. Harry licks him faster, relentlessly pushing his tongue against his whole, covering more area when Louis decides to grid his arse against it as well. Harry then uses his thumb to spread his hole and lick inside him, slipping his fingers along with the licks, and Louis loses it with that.

"Fuck!" Louis screams as he comes, his body tensing and shaking as he reaches his climax. His body's sweaty, hair matting on his forehead, and Harry's breathing heavily on his arse as he, too, comes from the mere sight of Louis coming. He's fucking losing it.

Louis's still breathing hard a minute or two after. Harry looks up from between Louis's legs and finds his eyes as he eases his fingers as far as he can get them, and then slowly pulls them back out, driving Louis crazy for more. "You have an incredibly responsive ass, have I told you before?"

"Shut up," Louis murmurs, feeling horny again but knowing he doesn't have the energy for another round. His eyes soften the tiniest bit, and he smiles dopily at Harry. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you too, darling,” Harry replies, kissing his back.

Later that night, when they've both rested a bit, Harry draws them a hot bath. They sit there for a while, just relaxing and staring at one another. They share sweet kisses, soft touches, and everlasting moments. Everything is soft-spoken, the only loud noise coming from the living room where the Zayn star falls, but they're too entangled in one another to  notice anything but each other. It’s only their first Christmas, but they later find out that that's how it is, really, for all the years that come after.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this v short but fluffy thingy, i'm at tippytoeslouis.tumblr.com!


End file.
